¡Todo fue un juego! - Suikarin
by ShizuNight
Summary: 》Jugaste con mis sentimientos de una manera muy cruel. 》Dijiste que me Amabas. 》Todo fue una maldita mentira.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Ohaiyo minna! Ahora les traigo un fanfic Suikarin, sinceramente siempre quise hacer una historia sobre ellos y pues ahora se me presento la oportunidad y la imaginación – que se me había perdido- y espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo en este fanfic, propiedad de mi imaginación.

 **Pareja** : Suigetsu Hozuki **/** Karin Uzumaki.

 **Prólogo**

 _ **Nuestra Cita**_ _ **《**_ __ _ **Triste Realidad**_ _ **》**_

 **Hace tres años**

 _ **11 de Diciembre**_

 _Era una tarde fría y ventosa, cierta chica pelirroja se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque esperando a su cita, , aún no lo podía creer, uno de los chicos más populares de su preparatoria la había invitado a salir, es verdad que él ya llevaba tiempo hablándole y diciéndole cosas lindas pero nunca se imaginó que la invitaría a salir, eso estaba fuera de su imaginación._

 _Que frío! - murmuro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, el clima estaba demasiado fuerte ese día - ¿A qué hora vendrá? - se encontraba nerviosa, su cita le había dicho que la recogía en el parque a las 14:00 pm y nada que venía._

 _ **[15:30 pm]**_

 _El clima empeoraba y el chico nada que venía._

 _Tal vez hubo tráfico por donde él vive - se dio ánimos ella misma, mientras que por su mente cruzaban varios motivos por los cuales "tal vez" su cita no había llegado._

 _ **[18:45 pm]**_

 _La nieve empezaba a caer sobre la Ciudad de Suna, el clima que había era muy frío y dañino para las personas que se encontraban a esa hora a fuera de sus hogares._

 _No va a venir - sollozando se levantó de aquella banca tan fría y emprendió su viaje de regreso a su hogar._

 _ **《**_ __ _ **Al día siguiente**_ _ **》**_

 _ **12 de diciembre**_

 _Karin se levantó de su cama pesadamente, fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades y arreglarse para ir a la preparatoria._

 _Estoy terrible - se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo, tenía unas grandes ojeras producto de haber estado llorando toda la noche anterior. Se dio un baño y se puso base y corrector para disimular sus grandes y feas ojeras, se acomodó sus lentes._  
 _Se puso su uniforme y bajó a desayunar, luego de eso se dirigió a su preparatoria sin saber que hoy sería su peor día, aquel que la marcaría para siempre._

 _¿Qué está sucediendo? - se preguntó al ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros en la cafetería mirando con deseo el televisor de aquel lugar. La curiosidad le ganó y fue a ver de qué se trataba, justo en ese instante ingresaron los populares a la cafetería y se prepararon para anunciar algo._

 _El primero en hablar fue Sasuke Uchiha, un chico pelinegro y guapo, eso nadie se lo quitaba, por un tiempo estuvo enamorada de él, pero su corazón cambio y se enamoró perdidamente de Suigetsu Hozuki._

 _\- Les diré algo, como ya saben la Ignorancia del ser humano es grande tanto como para llegar a hacer creer a las personas feas que un chico o chica guapo/a puede llegar a enamorarse de él o ella - habló Sasuke interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Karin._

 _\- Como prueba de eso, les mostraré un video hecho a base de una apuesta, quiero que sepan de antemano que todo fue el producto de una apuesta - esta vez quien hablo fue Juugo un chico peli-naranja mientras mostraba una sonrisa siniestra._

 _\- La víctima y trofeo de esta apuesta fue nada más y nada menos que la chica más fea de la preparatoria- el tan ansiado peliblanco salió a hablar esta vez, llamando la atención de Karin quien lo miraba embobada._

 _\- Karin Uzumaki -nombraron todos los populares a la pelirroja haciendo que todos los presentes se voltearan a mirarla._

 _¿Q-qué? - no sabía ni que pronunciar, en ese momento solo recordaba las cosas lindas que le dijo aquel peliblanco y cayó en cuenta que lo de la cita fue una trampa._

 _\- Ahora observen el siguiente video - dijo Suigetsu mientras miraba de reojo a Karin y ponía en marcha el tan ansiado video._

 _-Primer paso para engañar a una fea -empezó a hablar Sasuke y Karin sintió como su mundo se caía en pedazos._

 **Empezó el video:**

 _ **\- Dile cosas lindas para subirle su autoestima.**_

 _Te ves hermosa el día de hoy - decía Suigetsu con una sonrisa._

 _G-gracias -contestó muy sonrojada Karin._

 _ **-Dale regalos para que se crea especial.**_

 _Karin, te traje algo -le mencionó el peliblanco mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

 _¿Qué cosa? - preguntó curiosa la pelirroja._

 _Esto - le enseñó un peluche de conejito - Te lo regalo._

 _Muchas gracias -sonrió muy contenta Karin mientras tomaba el peluche en sus manos._

 **-** _ **Finge que le tienes cariño.**_

 _Eres alguien muy especial para mí - le decía galante Suigetsu._

 _Etto, t-tú también - susurro Karin de forma alta con un gran sonrojo adornando sus mejillas._

 _ **\- Pídele una cita.**_

 _Oye Karin - la llamó el peliblanco y la nombrada se giró a verlo._

 _Dime- le respondió con una radiante sonrisa._

 _¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo ? - le preguntó Suigetsu mientras la miraba fijamente._

 _Si! Me e-encantaría - le contestó muy sonrojada y nerviosa._

 _Entonces nos vemos el jueves en el parque de los florales a las dos de la tarde - le dijo sonriendo coquetamente._

 _C-claro!- dio un gritito de felicitad y se fue corriendo de allí muerta de vergüenza._

 _ **\- Y por último déjala plantada.**_

 _Que frío! - murmuro Karin mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, el clima estaba demasiado fuerte ese día - ¿A qué hora vendrá?_

 _ **-15: 30 pm**_

 _Tal vez hubo tráfico por donde él vive - se dio ánimos ella misma._

 _ **\- 18: 45 pm**_

 _No va a venir - sollozando se levantó de aquella banca tan fría y emprendió su viaje de regreso a su hogar._

 **Fin del video**

 _ **-**_ __ _Jajajaja -reían las populares Tayuya, Shion y Fuka._

 _\- De verdad creías que él estaba enamorado de ti - se le burlaba Fuka y algunos de los presentes la miraron con lástima._

 _Karin sintió sus ojos llenos de agua y en poco tiempo sus mejillas fueron humedeciéndose debido a las lágrimas que salían sin parar._

 _\- Que tonta - dijo Shion y Karin no lo soportó más, salió corriendo de la cafetería mientras dejaba sus lágrimas atrás._


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** Ohaiyo minna! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic, espero les guste y gracias a las dos chicas que comentaron, me hicieron sentir realmente feliz.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo en este fanfic, propiedad de mi imaginación.

 **Pareja** : Suigetsu Hozuki **/** Karin Uzumaki.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Nos volvimos a encontrar**_ _ **《**_ __ _ **La realidad duele**_ _ **》**_

 **2 años después**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _A veces pienso la razón por la que hiciste eso ¿ Me odiabas ? ¿ Te caía mal ? ¿ Era tan repugnante? Mil preguntas pasan por mi mente, de verdad era necesaria tanta humillación, sé que eres una buena persona y no puedo odiarte por lo que me hiciste, porque si te soy sincera ¡ Te amo !, tal vez tú solo me ves como una escoria y por eso hiciste eso._  
 _Por esa razón me iré de la preparatoria para ya no molestarte y a su vez para ya no sufrir por ti y tus acciones._  
 _Probablemente eliminarás mi mensaje porque no te importa, pero te diré que ese me mensaje no fue inútil, esto era para que supieras que me iré y podrás estar tranquilo porque ya no tendrás a una chica tan fea y asquerosa como compañera._

 _AT &T. Karin Uzumaki, la chica que te amo._

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

 _Demonios ! Porque vienen estos recuerdos a mi mente ahora - exclamó un peliblanco mientras se jalaba sus cabellos con desesperación._

 _¿Te pasa algo? ¡Diablos cálmate Suigetsu! - se enojó un pelinegro viendo como su amigo armaba tal escándalo en el autobús._

 _El peliblanco miró a su amigo Sasuke con desesperación y este le señaló con la vista a las demás personas que los veían con gracia y otros con enfado debido al ruido que hacía su amigo._

 _L-lo siento -se disculpó arrepentido Suigetsu y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento._

 _Idiota! - le dijo enojado Sasuke mientras lo miraba._

 _Lo siento - le dijo el peliblanco un poco apenado a su amigo._

 _* Suspiro * Esta bien, pero dime porque estabas tan desesperado -le preguntó Sasuke y el peliblanco agachó su cabeza._

 _Recordé el mensaje que me envió Karin aquella vez - le respondió Suigetsu con la voz triste y Sasuke se sorprendió._

 _N-no sabía que lo habías recordado - le dijo Sasuke arrepentido a Suigetsu._

 _No te preocupes, de todos modos eso ya pasó -le tranquilizó Suigetsu a Sasuke mientras alzaba su rostro mostrando una sonrisa._

 _¿En verdad la querías ? - le preguntó Sasuke serio._

 _S-sí, pero la cague cuando le hice eso - le respondió mientras miraba por la ventana observando el paisaje._

 _Hmp -pronunció Sasuke mientras miraba a su amigo y luego se quedó dormido._

 _Espero volverte a ver y arreglar las cosas Karin -susurro Suigetsu mientras cerraba sus ojos, el viaje iba a ser largo y un pequeño descanso les haría bien._

 **《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

 _ **Pov. Karin**_

 _Pirrrr, Pirrrr, ese molesto sonido me despertó de mi preciado sueño, alcanzo con pereza al despertador y lo apago._  
 _Me levanto perezosamente de la cama y voy al baño para lavarme los dientes y bañarme._  
 _Salgo de la ducha y me pongo el uniforme que consta de una camisa color salmón y una falda roja a cuadros y encima me acomodo mi buzo blanco, la chaqueta morada, y las medias negras a la altura de los muslos, quedando lista para ir a la preparatoria._  
 _Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina donde me espera mi madre junto con el desayuno._

 _Buenos días mamá - le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla._

 _Buenos días hija, siéntate a comer - me dijo mi linda madre sonriendo y yo le hice caso sentándome a comer el desayuno._

 _Luego de unos minutos terminé de comer, deje mis platos en el lavavajillas y salí de mi casa, claro no sin antes despedirme de mi madre._

 _Al salir de mi casa observé el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba, , Konoha era un lugar bello, la mejor idea que he tenido fue venir a vivir aquí._  
 _Caminé rumbo a la preparatoria mientras miraba todo mi alrededor, nunca me cansaría de hacer esto._

 _Llegue a la preparatoria y me senté en una de las bancas de afuera, , observe cada detalle, , estábamos en época invernal y la nieve empezaba a caer, esto me traía unos feos recuerdos._

 _Karin-san - interrumpió mis pensamientos mi querida amiga peli-azul._

 _Oh Hinata, hola! - le respondo mientras me paro y la abrazo en forma de saludo._

 _¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? - me preguntó Hinata mientras sonreía._

 _Bien, me divertí mucho y a ti - le respondo sonriendo y noto como Hinata se sonroja._

 _E-excelente, Naruto-kun me cuidó en cada momento, no quería que nadie me vea en bikini - me contó Hinata mientras se sonrojaba con cada palabra, es muy tierna._

 _Y no hicieron travesuras! - le digo mientras alzo las cejas de forma pícara._

 _Karin-san! - chilla Hinata con la cara roja superando el color de mi cabello._

 _Jajajaja, eres tierna Hinata - le digo sonriendo y ella hace un puchero._

 _._

 _Hina-chan, Karin - nos saludó un rubio mientras se acercaba a nosotras._

 _Hola Naruto-kun - le saludo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla._

 _Hola primo - le respondo sonriendo._

 _Moo, Karin dime Naruto - hizo un puchero y yo solo atiné a reír._

 _Jajaja, ok, N-a-r-u-t-o - le respondo sonriendo y deletreando su nombre, este sonríe y mira a Hinata._

 _Te la robo Karin - me dice Naruto mientras abraza a Hinata y se la quiere llevar._

 _No, Naruto-kun - niega Hinata y Naruto me mira con cara de perrito abandonado._

 _No te preocupes Hinata, en minutos voy por ahora solo quiero admirar esta temporada - le digo sonriendo mientras miro el cielo._

 _Está bien, nos vemos - dice mi amiga peli-azul y se va junto a su novio, se nota que se aman mucho._

 _* Suspiro * mejor escucho música - me digo mientras me pongo los audífonos en un volumen moderado y empiezo a escuchar mis canciones mientras cierro los ojos perdiéndome en la letra de la canción._

 _La campana sonó indicando que ya era la hora de ingreso._  
 _Me levanté de la banca y di un paso hacia adelante, chocando con alguien._

 _Pero qué ..! Fíjate por donde caminas - mis palabras se fueron quedando trabadas en mi garganta al momento en que levanté la vista y lo vi._

 _Aquel chico que me enamoró estaba parado al frente mío y sus ojos morados me miraban con asombro, mi vista se nubló y a mi mente llegaron los momentos en los cuales me trató bien y luego el día en el que mi vida se acabó, cuando él enseñó aquel video._


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** Ohaiyo minna! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic, espero les guste y gracias a las dos chicas que comentaron, me hicieron sentir realmente feliz.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo en este fanfic, propiedad de mi imaginación.

 **Pareja** : Suigetsu Hozuki **/** Karin Uzumaki.

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **Perdóname**_ _ **《**_ _ **Los recuerdos dolorosos**_ _ **》**_

 _ **Punto De Vista. Suigetsu**_

 _No lo puedo creer, ella está aquí, la única mujer que llegó a enamorarme esta frente a mí, está hermosa, su delicado y bello cabello rojo, su rostro suave y blanco como la porcelana, sus ojos que hipnotizan, todo lo que es ella me vuelve loco._  
 _Es mi momento, debo disculparme y arreglar la situación._

 _Karin - susurro mientras la veo fijamente, ella agacha su cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior._

 _M-me tengo que ir - pronuncia Karin con la voz entrecortada y se intenta alejar de mí._

 _No! - exclamo mientras la abrazo impidiéndole que se vaya, ella se tensa por mi repentino acto y forcejea tratando de escapar._

 _Suéltame! - me grita y yo la abrazo más fuerte - Me haces daño._

 _Necesito hablar contigo - le digo mientras la separo un poco de mí, tratando de ver su rostro._

 _N-no quiero... hablar contigo - me dice Karin mientras las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus delicadas y ahora sonrojadas mejillas por el frío que hay._

 _Perdóname ! - la vuelvo a abrazar, no soporto verla llorar, esta vez ella no forcejea , sólo se limita a llorar en mi pecho._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Karin - la llamó ahora que su llanto ha acabado, ella se separa de mí y me mira fijamente a los ojos._

 _¿ Qué quieres ? - pronuncia de forma fría, su indiferencia me duele, pero qué más puedo pedir._

 _Te amo - suelto mis verdaderos sentimientos, y ella me mira con odio._

 _Cállate ! Piensas que soy tan estúpida como para creer que me amas, eso ya lo viví y fue de una manera dolorosa - escupió esas palabras con odio dentro de ellas, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos las cuales rápidamente se limpió - Me largo._

 _Dicho esto, mi pelirroja se fue corriendo hasta su salón, suspire, todo lo que me dijo era cierto, yo la engañe y la hice sufrir, y ya era tarde para cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos._

 _ **Escena retrospectiva.  
**_

 _ **12 de diciembre**_

 _Demonios Sasuke, me dijiste que le habías dicho que la cita se cancelaba - le encare cabreado, me mintieron._

 _Lo sé, eso fue lo que te dije, pero - Sasuke calló, me tenía muy enojado, él era mi mejor amigo y me traicionó de aquella forma._

 _¿ Pero Qué ? - le pregunté molesto._

 _Los chicos opinaron que era mejor terminar el video con la cita - dijo Sasuke mirándome serio, y yo me enoje mucho más._

 _Diablos! Y les hiciste caso, me decepcionas Sasuke - dicho esto salí corriendo a buscarla, de cualquier forma lo de dejarla plantada en la cita no había sido mi plan._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Licenciada ha visto a Karin Uzumaki ? - le pregunté a la directora, esta era mi último recurso._

 _Si, la señorita Uzumaki pidió permiso para irse temprano, ya que dijo que se sentía mal - contestó la directora revisando algunos papeles._

 _Gracias - le di las gracias y me marché, mañana hablaría con ella._

 _ **13 de diciembre**_

 _Al día siguiente Karin no vino, así paso la semana y nada._  
 _Cada vez sentía un vacío más grande dentro de mí._

 _ **17 de diciembre**_

 _Me llegó un mensaje a mi celular, era receso y me encontraba comiendo junto a Sasuke, al final lo había perdonado y pues él era el único con el que me juntaba._

 _ **Mensaje de un número desconocido**_

 _A veces pienso la razón por la que hiciste eso ¿ Me odiabas ? ¿ Te caía mal ? ¿ Era tan repugnante? Mil preguntas pasan por mi mente, de verdad era necesaria tanta humillación, sé que eres una buena persona y no puedo odiarte por lo que me hiciste, porque si te soy sincera ¡ Te amo !, tal vez tú solo me ves como una escoria y por eso hiciste eso._  
 _Por esa razón me iré de la preparatoria para ya no molestarte y a su vez para ya no sufrir por ti y tus acciones._  
 _Probablemente eliminarás mi mensaje porque no te importa, pero te diré que ese me mensaje no fue inútil, esto era para que supieras que me iré y podrás estar tranquilo porque ya no tendrás a una chica tan fea y asquerosa como compañera._

 _ **AT &T. Karin Uzumaki , la chica que te amo.**_

 _Q-que - no sabía ni que decir, ella se iba a ir y todo por mi culpa._

 _De quien era el mensaje Suigetsu ? - me preguntó Sasuke_ _mientras mordía una manzana._

 _K-Karin - pronuncie aún sorprendido._

 _Qué! - Sasuke escupió un trozo de su manzana - ¡¿Que te dijo?!_

 _Que se irá ! - le conteste serio y con la cabeza agachada._

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

 _Tal vez fue muy tarde ,cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos - me susurre a mí mismo, puse las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y me adentré a la preparatoria, empezaría un nuevo año escolar en este lugar._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Comentario** :

 **Hinata12Hyuga:** Amiga muchas gracias por comentar, te juro que me subiste los ánimos con los dos comentarios que has dejado en mi historia.  
Bueno aquí va la actualización que esperabas y tengo que decirte que va dedicado a tí... Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y me dejes tus comentarios que me animan a seguir publicando.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi -pongo relleno para joderlos- Kishimoto. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **Compañeros**_ _ **《**_ _ **Lucharé por tu perdón**_ _ **》**_

 _ **Pov. Karin**_

 _Demonios! Esto está muy mal, no puedo creer que él esté aquí ¡¿Para qué vino?!._  
 _Respira, Respira, tal vez sólo fue pura coincidencia._  
 _Qué más da! Mejor me siento en mi puesto._  
 _Siempre me siento sola, ya que por lo natural, mi amiga Sakura se sienta junto a Hinata._  
 _Espera un momento! Ellas no están ¡¿Por qué?! Les toca estar en otro salón, no puede ser._  
 _El único que está aquí es mi primo, al menos hay alguien conocido._

 _Buenos días alumnos! - entra saludando el profesor Asuma._

 _Buenos días!- le respondemos al unísono todos los estudiantes._

 _Como sabrán, hoy tendremos estudiantes nuevos ¡Pasen! -dio la orden el profesor, por favor que no sea él. Como siempre nunca nada me sale bien._

 _Muy bien, preséntense! - exclamó Asuma- sensei._

 _Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 16 años, vengo de Suna y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes - terminó de hablar el pelinegro y algunas chicas se "enamoraron" a primera vista de él. ¡Que patéticas!_

 _Mucho gusto, me llamo Suigetsu Hozuki, tengo 16 años y también vengo de Suna, espero nos llevemos bien - terminó de hablar mi peliblanco y algunas chicas le lanzaban piropos ¡Que regaladas! ._

 _Bien, Uchiha siéntese alado del joven Uzumaki - mi primo alzó la mano y Sasuke se dirigió a sentarse allá._

 _Y usted Hozuki, siéntese alado de la señorita Uzumaki - ¡¿Qué?! Se va a sentar conmigo, alzo mi mano y él me mira sorprendido, se acerca a mi puesto y se sienta. No me atrevo a verlo a los ojos, sé que lloraré si lo miro ahora._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karin! - me llamó por décima vez Suigetsu, ya me tiene cansada._

 _Dime - le respondo de mala gana, siento que jala mi cabello un poco fuerte y giro mi rostro para mirarlo enojada._

 _Necesito hablar contigo ¡Por favor ! - me súplica Suigetsu y puedo ver que sus ojos están vidriosos, acaso va a llorar._

 _Eh, claro, en el receso hablamos - le respondo confundida por su actitud y él asiente, se gira por fin, prestando atención a las clases, suspire, al fin podré concentrarme aunque sea sólo un rato._

 _ **《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**_

 _ **En el receso.**_

 _Y dime, ¿Qué me querías decir? - le pregunto a Suigetsu y este mira hacia un lado nervioso._

 _Ven! - me jala de la mano y me lleva a la bodega del conserje, entra conmigo y cierra la puerta._

 _Oye! Porque hiciste eso - le reclamo, este que se cree._

 _Karin yo - no terminó de hablar Suigetsu, ya que un ruido lo interrumpió, unas cajas estaban a punto de caer encima de mí. Me jala hacia él, haciendo que quede en una posición demasiado incómoda._  
 _Me encontraba sentada encima de él, con ambas piernas a sus costados y si no me apoyo con mis manos, hubiera terminado besándolo._

 _Karin - pronuncia Suigetsu mientras sus manos recorren mi cintura, me estremezco ante su tacto._

 _Suigetsu - susurro, mi corazón late muy rápido, no puede ser, no quiero que estos sentimientos regresen._

 _Suigetsu acerca su rostro dejando este a centímetros del mío, siento su respiración agitada y tiene las mejillas sonrojadas ¡Qué lindo! No Karin, contrólate._

 _A-aléjate! - lo empujo, no puedo seguir cerca de él, me hizo mucho daño. Me pongo a un lado de él y me preparo para salir de la bodega, hasta que siento que me agarra de la muñeca y me obliga a verlo._

 _No te vayas - pide Suigetsu y puedo ver que sus ojos muestran frustración._

 _¿Por qué haces esto? - le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos, me tiene harta, siempre sus ojos muestran arrepentimiento, tristeza pero eso no es lo correcto ¡Yo soy la que debería llorar! ¡La que debería sufrir! ¡La que debería sentir tristeza! No él._

 _Eh? -está confundido y sus ojos lo demuestran, malditos ojos violetas._

 _Me tienes cansada, todo lo que siempre haces es lastimarme, me odias tanto, ¡Sabes la razón por la que vine a esta ciudad! - mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir - ¡Todo fue para olvidarte! No fue para nada fácil eliminar estos sentimientos, todo me recordaba a ti, tus malditos ojos violetas claros, tu sonrisa encantadora con esos dos colmillos que sobresalían, ¡Todo! Absolutamente todo ¡Me recordaba a ti! ._

 _¡Es que no lo entiendes! - me gritó Suigetsu frustrado._

 _Entender ¡¿Qué?! - estaba en mi límite, no lo iba a soportar más._

 _Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte en ese tiempo, es verdad que nunca te considere como una chica hermosa, más bien me parecías fea, pero en todo ese tiempo siempre negué mis verdaderos sentimientos - cada palabra que decía eran como estocadas en mi corazón, dolía demasiado - Lo de la cita no fue mi plan, le dije a mis amigos que cancelarán la cita pero ellos no lo hicieron, nunca fue mi intención humillarte tanto._

 _Si fue tu intención - le digo seria, que tan descarado puede ser._

 _No, no la fue - me renegó, ahora resulta que yo soy la mentirosa._

 _Si no hubiera sido tu intención ¡Nunca hubieras jugado conmigo! La citan no me importó...Lo que me dolió fue...¡Que me enamoré de ti perdidamente! Y saber que todo fue un juego, una apuesta ¡Duele! - no lo soporte, las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y Suigetsu me abrazo._

 _Perdóname! - suplicó mientras me abrazaba, yo lo trataba de empujar pero todo eso era en vano, al final caía en sus brazos y lloré como nunca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Déjame ganarme tu perdón - me pidió Suigetsu mientras me soltaba delicadamente, yo lo miré confundida y sonrojada, este mostraba una radiante sonrisa._

 _¿A qué te refieres? - no le entendía, a que se refería con eso._

 _Quiero empezar desde cero - no entendía, lo miré confundida - Quiero ser tu amigo._

 _No! -le respondo rápidamente, me encuentro sonrojada y no sé ni yo misma la razón._

 _Entonces dame el permiso de ganarme tu amistad - me exclamó decidido y yo lo miré seria._

 _Permiso concedido, inténtalo ¡Buena suerte! -dicho esto salí de la bodega, sabía que me había saltado una clase y tenía que llegar a tiempo a la que toca a esta hora._

 _Apúrate, llegaremos tarde! - lo llamé, ya que Suigetsu se había quedado parado como bobo. Vino corriendo hacia mí con una gran sonrisa._

 _¡Tendrás que ganarte mi amistad! -pensé mientras caminaba hacia mi salón. Tal vez las cosas mejoren de hoy en adelante._


End file.
